The comfort of an input pointing device usage is determined by the way its steering element is relocated. The device should enable its user to make clear and free movements of the steering element by his/her hand or finger. Such movement is scanned by detecting elements—mechanical or optical ones and transformed by a relevant electronic system into an input stream of computer data. Moreover such device should be universal and particularly sensitive to differences in the dynamics of steering element's movements. It is essential that such device be as precise while moved slowly and delicately (e.g. while at work on graphics processing) as it is while moved quickly and abruptly (e.g. while controlling dynamic computer games).
The most popular of well-known computer pointing devices is a computer mouse. In principle it satisfies the requirements mentioned above. Nevertheless, the need for a flat pad on which the ball comprising the steering element moves limits its application mainly to stationary computers. The state of related technology achievements in this field provides many other devices applied in portable computers. The most popular are trackpoint devices (schematically represented in diagram FIG. 11b), touchpad or trackball (schematically represented diagram FIG. 11c), none of which requires a flat pad. Quite often though, in practical use their accuracy is small, because the movement of the steering element is performed on a small surface, it is not precise and/or not ergonomic. In many cases, due to the inert character of the steering element, it is necessary to perform a few movements in order to direct the cursor to the desired point on the screen.
The U.S. Pat. No. 6,515,650 displays a device of a completely different character. That device includes a steering element i.e. a spherical part provided at the lower end of the device; a bearing which supports said spherical part in its center which constitutes the center of the rotation movement as well; repositioning elements which rotate the said spherical part within said bearing so as to recover the upright position of the movable; part as well as inclination detecting means which detects the direction of inclination and the angle of inclination of said movable steering element.
The common feature of the devices mentioned above is the location of the spherical surface center defined by the movement of the steering element. Such devices can only perform convex movements or the movements which are parallel to their base. Due to the character of such movement, in vast majority of existing solutions it is necessary to apply arm, forearm and hand muscles to displace the steering element; hence prolonged using of such devices is tiresome.
Considering the fact that the working area of computer monitor—so called desktop—is usually positioned vertically, beginner computer users have problem how to move the cursor towards the top of the screen with the use of standard input pointing devices. It often happens that the said user attempts to lift the mouse upwards. Other pointing devices such as trackpoint, touchpad or trackball do not allow to control cursor movements according to the expectations of beginner computer users so they do not solve that problem either.
It is an object of the Invention to provide an input pointing device which, in relation to common existing solutions, allows more ergonomics and precision of steering element movement and greater comfort of its control by hand or fingers.
It is another object of the Invention to provide design of an input pointing device which makes possible its application in portable computers.
It is an additional object of the Invention to provide the design of an input pointing device where the steering element is relocated according to the expectations of beginner computer users.